Alive With Revenge
by Merevy0617
Summary: Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than ties..?
1. Chapter 1

***Title**: Alive With Revenge

**Genre**: Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

**Word Count**: 1690

Summary: Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than ties..?

A/N: Woohoo! Finally! I get to post a story in ! :-D So.. it's my first story to be posted and it might not be that good. But I hope you'll appreciate it! I am also disturbed by the fact that there aren't much stories under Meredy and Ultear. I hope one day people will learn to love them as much as I, and every other of their fans, do. ;-) Well anyway, nowadays, some people rarely read the whole message of the author. So, shall we start with Chapter One? =) Set after the 7 year time skip.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be more screen time for Meredy and Ultear and there would be a movie revolving around Crime Sorciere.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Resort Ponte Rinno**

"Meredy! Wait up!" Ultear called out, a small stroll bag trailing behind her.

"Sorry Ultear! I'm just so.. excited! We're finally here on this world famous resort! Can you believe it?! We're in Resort Ponte Rinno!" the pink haired girl exclaimed in enthusiasm, her light blue shoulder bag bouncing around from her slight twirl. Ultear sighed.

"We really should've brought Jellal here too." the older mage said, wondering what Jellal would be doing while he's alone. Meredy cocked her head to the side.

"Well, we would if we could but we can't. I did my best to force him.. even tried to blackmail him with an embarrassing photo of his that I stole but he just wouldn't budge. Teehee!" the younger one giggled upon remembering her mischief. "But look at the bright side Ultear! We get to spend quality time together! Just you and me again! Mother and daughter thing." she continued, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm... You're right." Ultear replied to the girl's little speech, giving her a smile. She walked on ahead to check in at the counter while Meredy watched the sea. It was a warm sunny day but the sea breeze made the air cooler. They were in a resort on an island miles away from the nearest town. It was supposed to be a little trip for the three of them to forget about the realities of life but it ended up just being the two of them, the male not being interested in some fancy vacation. But here in Resort Ponte Rinno, the dream getaway of every wizard, the place enchanted with magic to entertain and puzzle guests, where life is such a bliss, where dreams and wishes comes true as they say, and the place so far from reality... it was the perfect place for both of them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Meredy plopped down on the bed, commenting on how soft it was. They rented a room for one to save money. It did have one bed but it was enough to fit two and the room was spacious. They looked around. The room was complete with almost anything a person might need. There was even an extra mattress.

"Wow. The person who owns this place must be really rich." the person on the bed said.

"Haven't you heard? They say a duke owned this place. But he's dead now. He left it to his twins." Ultear answered. As soon as they made themselves at home, they explored the island. They got a map from the registrar. The first and nearest place they went to was the main restaurant, just by the lobby of the hotel... But it was just one of the several restaurants positioned all around the island. Next were the pools. It was big, as Meredy noted. All kinds of people were swimming, from kids to adults, from people using magic in the water to people who prefer to just lie around.. As they checked around the pool areas, they stumbled across the bar. It was one long day but they somehow managed to explore most of the island. From the bar to a park, from a zoo to the fair, and even passed by a mysterious cave. Soon enough, dusk was approaching as darkness fought with light.

"I never knew how big this place is until now." Meredy huffed, exhausted from the hours of walking. She wiped her brow that had lined with sweat. "And I wasn't expecting to see a zoo in this place."

"Well, you wouldn't be expecting to see a sparring and training ground in a vacation spot, right?" Ultear said.

"Hm... You're right." the pink-haired girl thought, making her mind wander and recall the places they've passed by.

"Well anyway, shall we eat, Meredy?" Ultear asked, walking back to the direction of the hotel. The person questioned nodded with glee.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Ah! I'm stuffed!" the coral pink haired girl said, commenting on how delicious the food was. She sat down on a couch back at their room. Both were now dressed in their pajamas.

"But not as good as the one in Irsa!" Ultear replied. They laughed together, remembering good memories in the previous town they've been.

It was one peaceful day for them. Sure, they get days like this from time to time but it was only today when they felt complete freedom and happiness. Ultear went out to the terrace with Meredy following suit. They stared out at the sea, the stars' and moon's light reflecting on the surface, the distant lights of boats and towns shining.. The tranquility of the scenery made them melt in their place.

"I can stay here all night... just staring out there.. and talking to you." Meredy quietly said. Ultear glimpsed at her face. She had a small smile and her face was so calm. Meredy looked at her too. Upon realizing that Ultear was staring at her, she made a bashful grin. They giggled and returned to watching the sea. A quiet moment surrounded them, but it wasn't awkward. Because no words were needed to express how they feel.

"Let's go, Meredy. It's getting late." the woman said. Meredy nodded, following the older woman who's already gone inside. "I'll sleep on the futon."

"No, I'll sleep on the futon. You sleep on the bed." the younger argued.

"YOU sleep on the bed. Didn't you say you're tired from all that walking?" Ultear reasoned.

"You're stressed out too! I'm sure."

"You're still sleeping on the bed."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not.."

"Yes. You. Are." Meredy didn't answer. "Finally gave up?" But when Ultear looked back at her, she was already sprawled across the futon. She hugged a pillow.

"How about let's switch tomorrow then?" Ultear sighed. She had no choice but to agree. She wouldn't be able to get her off that futon anyway. She lay down on her bed and turned off the lamp.

Ultear woke up for a start. She looked around. The sunlight was peeking through the slits in the curtains and it's reflection off the wavy sea made its appearance on the wall... but there was no Meredy to be seen.

"Meredy?" she called out but she recieved no answer. She rose from the bed, took a brush and combed her long black hair. "Meredy?" she called again yet still received no reply. She stood up and just as she was about to call again, a cold breeze hit her figure. _Wind?_ she wondered, not remembering leaving any windows open last night. She searched for any openings that may cause a draft. Moving curtains caught her eye. She moved to close the window but when she reached the place, she saw Meredy, hidden behind the curtain and sitting on a chair beside the window. She was leaning on her side on the wall and was fast asleep. _She must've been watching the sea until she fell asleep._ she thought. She stared at her, seeing how innocent she looked like while she was asleep and how her hair flowing with the breeze emphasized her image. At that moment, Meredy slowly opened her eyes. They quickly fixated on Ultear.

"U-Ultear?! You're awake! U-Uhmm.. You were watching me?" the girl stammered, heat creeping up to her cheeks. Ultear pinched her rosy cheek, only making her blush more.

"What's wrong? Still not used to me?" Ultear chuckled, teasing Meredy.

"Wh-What took you so long? It's late." she complained, choosing to drop the subject. Ultear raised a brow and checked the time.

"What?! It's that late?! Have you eaten already?" she panicked, realizing how long she'd been asleep and how Meredy's been waiting. The girl in question was about to answer but a stomach growl interrupted her. She closed her mouth and just shook her head. Ultear sighed. "Why'd you wait for me?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. The girl she asked didn't respond, knowing she didn't have to. They fixed theirselves and left for the dining area.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey Ultear! Let's swim! It's a great day for swimming." Meredy requested, but it sounded more like a demand.

"I said back at town that I wouldn't swim so I left my swimsuit back in the inn Jellal's staying at." Ultear replied insouciantly.

"Well, I brought it anyway." Meredy said as she reached inside her shoulder bag and brought out a black two-piece suit.

"It's gonna get hot soon."

"I brought sunscreen."

"There are lots of guys." Ultear laughed at her joke.

"I don't care and besides, we can beat 'em up!" the black-haired sighed. The girl was persistent on swimming and it seemed that she wouldn't be able to get out of this that easy. She finally agreed, though hesitant.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed up. They went to the pool with the fewest people after being flirted by some guys.. but their flirting didn't end up well. They played with an inflatable ball Meredy brought. Being prepared and all, it seemed that she was really intent on going swimming. An hour passed by though it seemed for them that time still hasn't flew by that much.

"Is that it Meredy?!" Ultear teased when the girl missed another shot at the ball. The coral pink-haired girl stuck her tongue out. They both groaned when the ball left the pool area. They looked at each other. "Well, I'm not getting that.." Meredy blinked.

"Fine, I'll go." she sighed. She looked for the ball behind some bushes but her search led her further. "Ah! There it is!" she exclaimed, stopping in a grassy field. As she was about to go back, she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. Upon instinct and effect from the previous boys who flirted with her, she held it around the wrist and twisted it as she turned to face the man. He yelped in pain. She gave him a cold glare as a warning.

"H-Hey.. there!" the person managed to say, "Meredy! Y-You've really grown well after all these years!" he continued with a smile. Meredy's eyes widened.

"X-Xian?!"

**...x~FairyTail~x...**

_***insert ending song here***_

A/N: Did you like it? I don't think it was good though. But I do appreciate you reading it. Please, do make a review. It'll help me get better. :)


	2. Chapter 2

***Title**: Alive With Revenge

**Genre**: Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

**Word Count:** 1240

**Summary:** Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than love..?

**A/N:** The second part! Yey! I wonder if people have been anticipating this... Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, do you think I should put romance in the story for Meredy?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did, Meredy and Ultear would have more screen time together and there would be a movie about Crime Sorciere.

* * *

C**hapter 2 - The Thing That Ties Us To Our Past**

"X-Xian?!" Meredy uttered. She stared, at the person in front of her, in shock, mixed feelings of horror, amazement and bewilderment evident on her face. She studied his unruly raven hair, his hazel eyes, his handsome features, his tall framework.. but no matter how much she forces herself to believe that the man she's looking at is just an apparation, a figment of her imagination, her senses just wouldn't agree with her because whether she liked it or not, the person right in front of her eyes was no more as real as she was. "H-How?" she vaguely asked, taking a step back and letting go of his wrist. "You're... still alive.!" she whispered, still staring at him with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"Ugh, surprise? Ehehe..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Meredy suddenly lunged forward and held him firmly on the shoulders.

"Xian! You're alive!" she repeated, this time, joy filled her words. "A-Are there any other survivors?" she eagerly continued.

"... I don't know." he muttered, looking away from the smile that had slowly turned around. She let go of his shoulders.

"Oh..." she quietly said. There was an awkward silence between them. "How'd you survive?" she managed to ask, breaking the silence.

"I managed to get out of town. Being a kid that time, maybe I was too small to be spotted outside." he answered. "What about you?" he asked back.

"Well, it's a long story. You see, I―"

"Meredy! What's taking you so long?" Ultear, appearing from behind the bushes, suddenly called out, interrupting Meredy. She stopped when she saw that the girl she was looking for with a boy. Everything was silent as they all just stared at each other. It was a tense moment and it took Meredy a while before she realized that there was something very wrong in their situation but before she could act, Xian pulled her behind him.

"It's you! Stay back!" he shouted, blocking Meredy defensively. He held out his hand and a black-colored magic circle appeared. "It was you! You destroyed our town!" he yelled, venom tainted in his words. The circle's center started to glow, indicating that he was ready to attack but the girl behind him held his arm down.

"STOP!" she screamed, a hint of panic in her voice. He retracted back, surprised by her action. "D-Don't hurt her!" she said, looking at him. She watched his movements. He seemed confused, looking at Ultear then back at her, unsure of what to do.

"Why are you protecting her?! Don't you know that she's the one who des―!"

"I know." Meredy stated stoically, looking down at the grass.

"Then why?!" he retorted, clenching his fist tightly as he tried his best to hold back. Though he didn't last long. Without letting her response, he lunged straight towards his prey but Meredy blocked his way. He stopped sufficiently early, standing mere inches from her.

"Because she's my mother!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing those words. He stood there, deciphering her words until he turned his back on them and walked away, slowly turning into smoke and blown by the wind. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, picking up the forgotten ball and turning to Ultear, giving the woman a smile to show she's fine.

"Let's go." Ultear urged, still digesting what had happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"So you're telling me he's from your town?" Ultear repeated, walking side by side with the girl. They have just changed their clothes after swimming again and now Meredy was explaining everything to her.

"Yep." she assured, looking around for any signs of him. "Xian Vaeres. He's my childhood friend, though he's two years older than me, we were really close." she continued, shifting the weight of her pack that had recieved their wet clothes.

"Okay." the woman simply stated. The younger mage looked at her, seeing her dim expressions.

"Ultear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she briskly replied, eyes staring blankly on whatever was in front of them. The girl took a few paces forward before facing her, meeting her eye to eye until the raven-haired looked away. "You might hit someone, walking backwards like that."

"I know you Ultear. Don't lie to me."

"..."

"You've been like that since that incident. Your expressions have darkened, your energy has lessened and... you're faking a smile."

"..."

"Ultear..!" The older mage abruptly stopped. She turned to the right and started walking again.

"We were going in the wrong direction." she simply said. Meredy just stood there, worried what could've made her friend act that way. She caught up to her, choosing to stay silent if her companion refuses to talk about it. Leaving a lapse between them as to avoid letting the woman in front of her see how she was faring. She tilted her head down, worry and sullenness washing over her. Ultear's mood affected the young optimistic mage.

A few minutes passed as they walked, silence still surrounding the air and it suffocated them, though neither dared pierce it. Not even the racket of the youth nor the noise of the background made them shift their gaze. Meredy was occupied with her internal debate―whether or not she would use her sensory link on Ultear but she was afraid that their emotions might not be strong enough to pass through the magic. Her respect for personal space also hindered her from going through with the plan. In the end, she chose to just leave the woman be.

They arrived at the beach part of the island. White grainy sand sprawled for kilometers and not much people frequented the place at this time of the day. They sat in a corner, under the shade of a tree, far enough from the sea to let the water only rush by their feet.

"Meredy." Ultear said out of the blue. "If your town went back to the way it was, would you..." she trailed off when the girl started laughing, a reaction she wasn't expecting. The laugh wasn't a mocking kind nor was it the funny kind.

"Come on, Ultear. I know where this is going. It's been seven years already! Forget about it." Meredy replied, quickly recovering from her laugh.

"Aren't you even fazed about seeing a survivor from your town―let alone a close friend of yours?"

"Why would I?" the older mage was taken back by her answer.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked back.

"Ultear, I'm happy with where I am and what I have now. I don't need any changing in my life." she answered, hugging Ultear's arm as she closed her eyes and leaned on her shoulder. The woman couldn't help but flashback to when the girl was young, when she hugged her arm and smiled so brightly. That was a moment in her life that she'd never forget. A smile slowly crept into her lips.

_You're my mother now... Ultear._

"Of course you're happy. We're in Resort Ponte Rinno! The dream getaway of every wizards and civilians alike!" she finally replied after reminiscing. Meredy looked back up at her after realizing the joke.

"Now there's a genuine smile!" she exclaimed.

"How about I make it up to you? I'll treat you desserts." she offered as they both stood up, dusting off the sand from their clothes. The pink-haired girl grinned at the thought, pulling the arm closer as they walked.

**...x~Fairy Tail~x...**

_***Insert ending song here***_

**A/N:** Yes! Finished chapter two! :-D Did I improve? XD I'm not sure myself. I still think it's the same. Lol. I hope you liked it. Review! In case you didn't read the A/N above, here it is again. Do you think I should put romance in this story for lil' Meredy?

Shoutout: Thank you princessforeveralone for reading this! I'm glad someone agrees with me. =D Thanks to Merdy lovah too. =) And thanks to those who made this their fave!


	3. Chapter 3

***Title:** Alive With Revenge

**Genre:** Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

**Word Count:** 3000

**Summary:** Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than ties..?

**A/N:** I'm in chapter three! I've never gone this far with my other stories. They're usually oneshots. Hahaha. So let's start. I hope you enjoy! This was SUPPOSEDLY a Mother's day special. lol Belated happy mother's day XD This is just some kind of filler.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Hail Hiro for making this. :-D

But I guess I own Xian Vaeres..

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Bond We Make**

Another day, another morning for the pair. Ultear was tying up her hair while Meredy scribbled something on a paper. The sun shone brightly through their wide open windows and the fresh sea breeze conditioned the place.

"Done!" the latter said as she proudly held up the piece of paper she had been working on for nearly an hour. "It's day three of our vacation and we haven't even tried the other places yet. So I made this schedule for us. It can be changed anytime though. It's just a guide." she continued, a smile beeming with pride of what she has made.

"That's what you've been working on for an hour?" the other asked. Meredy suddenly pouted, the proud smile completely wiped from her face. She muttered something about her hardwork not being appreciated though Ultear tried to explain what she meant.

"O-Okay now! Let's see what you've written here... So.. uh, we're going to the beach first, right?" Ultear frantically said, trying to calm Meredy down. The young girl just nodded, still looking downcast. "Eh? Ready your things! We're going now!" she said, trying to be enthusiastic to cheer up the girl. Once they were done, Ul took her by the hood of her jacket and took off. A lot had changed in those seven years since that "incident"... both inside and outside. They didn't really try noting every single change but anyone would see how happier they were compared before.

'_Learning how to forget is like letting go of something heavy. You'll only feel better once you do.'_ Ultear once said to the little girl. _'Much like how you forgave me. It had the same effect.'_ Continuing with a bright smile.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"We just swam yesterday." Ul stated, suddenly regretting her decision of going to the beach.

"Well, we don't have to swim to have fun in the beach! We can collect shells like you said we would before." Ultear just shrugged, not remembering herself saying that. They walked along the clear water, searching for shells that would catch their eyes. It was a cloudy warm morning, the perfect weather for a day in the beach, not too hot but not too cool either. The white sand of the place―that originally attracted Meredy here―was filled with footprints from the different people enjoying themselves. Small creatures came in and out of the holes in the sand and stones. The waves brought ashore and took away rocks and shells from the beach.

Ultear held Meredy's arm, stopping her from taking another step.

"Careful.. you're going to step on an urchin." she said, looking at the direction of said creature. Meredy said her thanks and they continued, this time more aware of their surroundings. Soon, they had a whole plastic of shells.

"Uhm.. You think we got too much, Ul?" Meredy asked, giving the bag to the woman.

"Yes, I think we d―" she was cut off when something hit her, causing her to drop the bag. She looked at the pink-haired mage who was just smiling. "Meredy.. wha―" again was interrupted when the young mage threw sand on her face. She spit out the few grains that got into her mouth. "Oh no you didn't." she said with a menacing look. She took a handful of sand and threw it.

"Sand ball fight!" Meredy yelled as she dodged the incoming threat. She grabbed some sand and carved it into a round shape before throwing it to her opponent. Ultear countered it by throwing her own, letting both balls collide.

"You dare challenge me?!" Ul said, going along with the flow as she threw sand at Meredy, hitting her at the back. The girl threw several balls she managed to make while her opponent was talking. Surprised and not having time to dodge, Ultear used her magic, turning the balls of sand into dry finer grains.

"No fair, Ul!" she complained before being hit. A mischievous idea came to her mind. She turned her back to her attacker to ready her plan.

Ultear threw several balls at her opponent but she didn't try to avoid them. It just kept hitting her back. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Meredy turned around, holding a relatively large ball.

"REVENGE!" she screamed. She threw the ball over her head. It being big and slow, Ultear managed to dodge it easily.. but for a price. It hit a sleeping, rather scary looking, man. He groaned and his eyes suddenly shot open, searching for the one who dared disturb him from his slumber. "Oops.." was all Meredy managed to say before Ultear took her hand and ran away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"I think we lost him." the young mage said, looking over shoulder. The man wasn't too happy about being woken up and ran down to chase them. Luckily, they managed to shake him off. They stopped, finally able to take a breather. But just when Meredy was about to relax, Ultear pounced on her, trying to shove sand into her mouth. "U-Ul!" she said, holding the hand full of sand.

"We almost got in trouble there! So eat this!" she said. Meredy still tried to fight back.. well, nobody wants sand in their mouth, do they? But still, a bit of sand came in her mouth and she started complaining how salty and distasteful it was. Unfortunately, Ultear overpowered her and finally achieved was she wanted to do. The woman grinned in victory. But what happened next was something she didn't expect when she should have. She fell on all four beside Meredy and started coughing and gagging too. Her eyes fell on a pink light coming from her wrist. _'Of course. The sensory link.'_ she thought, mentally slapping herself. Meredy finally recovered along with Ultear. They sighed in relief before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"That was fun!" the pink-haired mage exclaimed.

"Let's do it again."

"No." the raven-haired laughed at the young girls reply, realizing herself that she wouldn't want to feel the same thing she just went through again.

"I got your bag by the way. So we don't have to go back there. Let's go get changed. I don't believe it was coincidence that got us to our supposed next destination." Ultear said before starting her search for a dressing room.

"You remembered what I wrote?" Meredy asked, a bit surprised as she followed suit.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

They walked along white halls filled with clothes hanging on hooks and bars. They were mesmerized by the place, all kinds of brands and stuff displayed in every shelf and corner. It was so big that even with a lot of people around, they didn't have to push and pull to get their way through. Everything a person would want could be there! But of course, their glee was short live until they saw the price tags. From shop-til-you-drop girls, they became sitting ducks.

"This place is a good way to use up all your money." Ultear stated, looking at different price tags and seeing what would be the cheapest piece of clothing she would find. They were in the formal attire for women section because Meredy pulled her there.

"But we have to buy something!" Meredy replied, searching for a gown she might like.

"Remind me again why we are in this section."

"Haven't you heard? There's a ball coming up and we ARE going there!" the young one exclaimed, making sure her tone was something no one could deny. "And you ARE gonna force Jellal to attend it too!" she continued demandingly.

"I'm pretty sure you won't even let me say―"

"Yes, I won't." Meredy intervened, seeing the humor in what she just did. Ultear let out an audible breath. She had no idea why she was the one who ended up following the girl today.

"After this, let me choose where to go." she said.

"Sure, sure." the pink-haired answered, still busy rummaging through the clothes. She wasn't exactly sure if what she just said registered in Meredy's head or it just came in one ear and out the other but she just let it go, knowing she could use it later anyway. The girl exclaimed something in joy, taking out a dress, blue with a few ribbons on its sleeves and edges.. "I'm gonna try it on now!" she exclaimed in joy as she ran to a fitting room. She came out, twirling around to show how it looked on her.

"It's beautiful!" Ultear commented, observing how the dress fell down just above her heels and flows with her movements.

"Now it's your turn!" Meredy said after changing back to her clothes. They looked around for anything that would come cheap and would look good on Ultear.

"How about this?"

"Definitely not!"

"This?"

"Eww! No!" the girl said after being shown a couple of gowns she didn't like. But something caught her eye.. "That!" she shouted, pointing at a black dress. She took it and hurriedly pushed Ultear into a fitting room, ushering her to try it on. When she came out, Meredy's eyes widened. The dress looked great on her. It was well fitted that her curves were shown and a part of her legs were exposed through the ruffle-lined slit on the side of her dress. "Ul... It looks great on you!" she grinned.

"But it's expensive..." Ultear sighed. But even with that fact, Meredy was still smiling.

"I didn't come to this resort unprepared for these kind of things." she said, putting the dress in their basket.

"Thanks. I'll repay you."

"No need. So, where to next, Ul?" Ultear was surprised that Meredy actually remembered what she said a while ago. She put a hand on her chin, remembering what other places were on the island.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Meredy looked around. The park was large, some parts covered in a beautiful green and some with a brick road for people to walk in. They walked along the path until they stopped at the bridge, a small stream flowing underneath. They looked down, watching their reflection be distorted by the small waves.

"Look Ul! Ducks!" Meredy said enthusiastically, pointing at a family of ducks.

"The way you said it is like you've never seen a duck." the woman said, watching the ducks as well.

"Oh come on Ultear. We don't see ducks everyday." the girl said as she followed Ultear who had gone down the bridge. They sat under a tree.

The place Ultear chose to go next was far and they happen to pass by this park so they decided take a quick rest.

Meredy looked up, watching clouds pass by. It was just pass lunch time. They had eaten in a fast food along the way. She wondered if there were any vehicles or any form of transportation around so people wouldn't have to walk every time. But unfortunately, she had seen none.

The trees rustled in the breeze, birds twitted from above. The surroundings had a calming effect that made her want to take a nap. She lay her head on Ultear's lap.

"I'm going to take a nap, Ul." she said as she closed her eyes. They don't do this too often but being as close as they were, it wasn't awkward.

"Make it quick. We're leaving soon." the other replied softly, moving her hand slowly along Meredy's hair.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"The map says.. it's that way." Meredy said, pointing to the right road in a fork. They were going to the zoo but they almost got lost. Luckily, Ultear brought the map. The zoo was a long way from the hotel, to keep the smell as far away as possible, but Ul still chose to visit this place next.

The distinct smell of animals told them that they were on the right track. Not soon after, they arrived in front of it's gates, tall wood-colored walls surrounding the area where the animals resided in. They entered, welcome by the smell and noise of the captive creatures. As they paid for their tickets, they started to roam the place. From little insects to the fiercest of animals, from the most common to what seemed unexplainable, they saw it all. How the resort got their hands on these animals, they don't know. But who cared when they were having the time of their lives there?

They stopped to observe a small eyeball that had wings and an arrow tail. Even though it had no mouth, it made a small scream. They read it's description but it doesn't explain how it can do it.

"Huh?" Meredy said, hearing a rustling sound from a distance. She turned to see... something. "Ul, what's that animal? If it even is an animal." she asked her companion.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." the other replied.

"It looks like.. three blue butts put together." the girl said, laughing at her joke. Ultear laughed along, still trying to figure out what it was. The blue 'butts' bounced from behind the bushes. It was a weird and awkward sight for the two so they chose to ignore it, walking on ahead to the next station. Next, they saw a menacing beast as tall as three persons. It was hard to believe though that the description said it was completely harmless.

Without them noticing, the sun had started to set. A grumbling in their stomach was what noted them it was time to eat. A small restaurant was not too far away but a loud roar hindered them from leaving the zoo. They shouldn't have been disturbed by this as they were in a zoo full of animals but something about it felt threatening. They stayed alert, searching for the source of the threat. Suddenly, an unusually large lion jumped out from the plants. It circled around, searching for a prey. The two mages looked around, wondering why no officials came to pacify the beast. Not soon after, the beast laid eyes on a young boy.

"Ultear! The boy!" Meredy cried.

"Where are the officials?!" Ultear asked in rage, noting their lack in action. The lion started to run towards the child, his face filled with terror and on the verge of tears. People screamed, calling for help. Meredy rushed forward and took the boy out of harm's way, causing thn lion to miss. Without hesitation, Ultear threw a ball at the wild animal and to her surprise, it just disappeared after being hit. She frowned. _'Did I miss?'_ she asked herself.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" boomed a voice from out of nowhere. A small clear crystal appeared, apparently made out of magic. The same voice echoed from it. "Amazing! How you got rid of that lion so easily was great! This week's prize is a free transport and dinner for two at our best restaurant here in this island! Whether you like it or not, that's the prize!" said the male voice from the crystal. It started to glow and out came two coupons. Ultear took it and at that moment, the crystal disappeared. She looked at the item in her hands in confusion.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"That was the resort's weekly game. Every week, the resort's owners hold an event that chooses which is the winner and it comes in different and unexpected forms. Apparently, this week's came in the form of violence." a random stranger explained.

"You call violence a game?!" the black-haired asked in anger.

"It couldn't hurt the child anyway. That kind of magic was just an illusion." he said. He then walked away. Ultear once again looked at the coupons she had.

"Well, at least we got ourselves a free meal!" Meredy said, taking one from her hand. "I'm famished! Shall we cash it in now?" she asked, holding her stomach. They suddenly disappeared from their current place and appeared in front of the very restaurant.

"We might as well." the woman said, entering the place and greeted by the sight of a few people.

"Wow. These people must be rich. After this, Ul, we're going to the cake shop."

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

The two now stood at the terrace of their room. It had been one hell of a day for them. They ended up not following the schedule Meredy made because of the unexpected incident in the zoo and their sudden teleportation to the restaurant. But it all went well in the end.

They watched the midnight blue sea meet with the night sky in the distance, the full moon only brightening up the place. The distant slushes of waves echoed from afar and the racket of people sounded from below.

"Today was fun, Ul!" Meredy exclaimed, keeping her eyes fixated at the horizon. Ultear just nodded in agreement. The girl gazed at the woman and gave her a grin, expressing how happy she was.

_'Meredy does have such a nice smile.'_ Ultear thought.

_*Ding Dong*_ rang a bell from a distance, signaling it was midnight. It wasn't too loud but it was enough to be heard all throughout the island. Both of them went back inside.

"So, I'm on the futon again since it's the third day." the young mage said, getting ready for bed but Ultear stopped her.

"No, it's midnight. Meaning it's day four." she replied.

"Nice try Ul."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. We agreed on every night. Not every day." Meredy retorted.

"It's kinda like morning already."

"No. It's technically still night." Their little debate went on for a few more minutes but the older mage still ended up on the bed as the girl was ever so persistent.

It was another day over for the two. Yet it was still just the start of their journey in Ponte Rino. But a little bit of fun in their lives wouldn't hurt.

"Good Night, Ul.." the girl said quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good Night, Meredy." replied the other... "Thank You."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guyzzz! I made it a bit longer 'cause I might not be able to update for a while. I'm gonna be quite busy.

And sorry if this chapter seems a bit.. you know. I haven't been feeling good.. Being attacked by headaches..

Thank you for reading guys! I appreciate it! I'll try to update as soon as I can~

**Shout out:** Oh~! What's this! They have leftover cake! Onee-chan, le Cake Queen, I present this to you! XD


	4. Chapter 4

***Title:** Alive With Revenge  
**Genre:** Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance  
**Word Count:** 1820  
**Summary:** Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than ties..?

**A/N:** o.O College is starting here so I'm currently busy and might not have much time writing this :((( But I will try my best. I don't use the computer to type this either. Just my phone.

Sorry for ze long wait. Please don't send dear Ultear to hurt me. XD

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Fairy Tail.. Buhuhu..

* * *

Chapter Four - Reminisce

It was the fourth day in the resort. Although you'd expect Ultear and Meredy together for this day as well, they're not. The older of the two excused herself to 'run some errands'. Meredy herself wasn't sure what the woman had to do during a vacation, especially since she hadn't heard any troublesome news but here she was anyway, walking alone, letting her feet bring her to wherever they plan to go.

She hadn't had much to do after checking a few boutiques. Most of her plans involved Ultear and she didn't want to go through with them without her. She thought for a while. It wasn't fun swimming alone, Playing some sports requires more than one person most of the time, and going back to sleep would be a complete waste of the beautiful day. She was so deep in thought that it took bumping into someone before she was brought out of it. She looked up to the person to say sorry but realizing who it was stopped the words from leaving her mouth.

"Oh look who it is! Meredy!" her childhood friend exclaimed, smiling wide as if nothing had happened the other day.

"Xian!" she said in a mixture of surprise and dread, uncomfortable in having met him again.

"How are you this fine afternoon?" he grinned. She answered the usual, saying she was fine and asked back the same question. "Glad to hear that. I'm good as well." Then there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or what to talk about. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No. Actually, I haven't."

"What?! Seriously? Let me treat you then!" he offered, surprise quickly enveloped by glee. Going with him might bring up sensitive topics the longer they were together. It was an inevitable truth. She reluctantly agreed though, following him as he lead the way.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Meredy was quietly eating as Xian stared at her. She blushed, feeling awkward about having him watching her so intently and the silence wasn't helping one bit.

"So.. you seem to be alone today." he finally spoke up, relief filling her quickly as the awkwardness seemed to drift away from the air around them.

"Well, Ul had to do som―"

"Oh, that old hag..." he said bitterly, abruptly looking away. Meredy took his choice of words quite personally.

"Don't call her that! She ch―"

"Since you're alone, why don't we go together and make up for some lost time, eh?" he suggested, interrupting her again and completely changing the subject. She wanted to bring back the topic again as not wanting to leave the insult to Ultear alone but she thought otherwise, knowing it was at least better that way.

"Uhm.. I guess it's better than doing nothing." she uttered.

"Great! Let's go to the.. to the.. to the small amusement park in this island!" he said, almost pulling her but remembered she was still eating. He muttered a sorry. Meredy didn't mind. They haven't met for years, believing each other, and everyone else, was dead. It was understandable to be very excited about it. But she gave him a confused look.

"There's an amusement park here?" she questioned, not remembering passing by one when then toured the place. He explained to her how it was at the far side of the island for a great view on the sea. It was positioned at a slightly secluded area to avoid too much crowds. She checked her map and it affirmed his description. "Okay then." she said, taking her last bite.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"We've been walking for a while now. Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes I am. Look up." Meredy looked up and she was astonished at the sight before her. The ferris wheel, adorned with lights and decorations, was peeking from above the trees and it goes to show how big it was. She was surprised how she didn't see it before. "You're probably surprised how you just saw it now, aren't you?" Xian asked as if he just read her thoughts. She just nodded, still amazed. Her companion cleared his throat to get her attention. "You see... This place is enchanted with magic, keeping people from seeing it so easily. I guess they have their reasons." he explained to answer her unasked question.

"Wow..." was all she could say. When she finally got over the awe, she digested the words she had been told. "Wait, isn't that a little unfair?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, the reason's fair 'nough for me. Like I said, they need to regulate customers.. And... you look cute like that." he answered followed by a cheeky grin at his compliment. Meredy felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She looked away to hide it. Soon enough, they were at the gates of the fair. The gates were closed though. The girl sighed, slightly disappointed about the place being closed. She turned around to walk away but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Xian faced the steels seperating them from the park and said words foreign to her. Not soon after, they opened, revealing a sight of numerous colors and huge rides. They were welcomed by screams and squeals of excitement and by the attendants waiting for people to open the gate. "You have to say the magic words first, Meredy." he said with a wink. She giggled, finding the thought of magic words to open doors cute.

"Open Sesame!" she joked, spreading her arms open as if she was pulling gates apart. Xian just laughed along.

"So.. where do we go first?"

"Do you know cotton candy? I haven't eaten one for quite a while. Can we go look for a stall selling some?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes and almost acting child like. He quickly agreed to her request.

"Before we do anything else, let's make a deal!"

"A deal? What do we need a deal for?" he asked, giving a hint of confusion but she gave him no answer. They had a small staring battle until one finally gave up. "Fine fine. What do you want?"

"You'll be riding on every ride I ride on!" she said gleefully although Xian didn't look too happy.

"Err... So much riding. O-Okay..?" she squealed before grabbing his hand and running off to wherever her legs would take her.

They had only ridden the coaster and a water ride but Xian has given up on her. He may not seem it but he's weak on rides.

"E-Enough rides. My stomach can't take it." he complained, clutching his stomach as he leaned on a wall for support.

"What? But we just rode two.. and you promised." Meredy pouted playfully.

"I never really liked Amusement Parks.." Xian said. His companion have a hurt expression.

"Hmph! Th-Then why did you take me here anyway!" she said, giving him a scowl before facing away.

"I mean, it's not the park itself I hate. It's.. uh. Damn. It's the rides.. err..." he tried his best to explain but she still kept her back to him. He couldn't make her talk so he just stayed quiet as well. It wasn't until his eyes fell on something else.

... ... ... ...

Xian was quiet... too quiet for Meredy. She looked behind her but he wasn't there anymore. She felt both glad and disappointed, not expecting him to leave so soon. She looked around one more time before choosing to walk away until she was stopped by a hand over her face, covering her eyes. She was about to counter when a familiar perfume enveloped her.

"Xian.. I thought you left." she said, a voice too soft to be from an angry person. He asked her to close her eyes though she questioned him, he just kept insisting. She gave in and closed her eyes shut. He took both her hands and she instinctively jerked them away before realizing she did so. She muttered a sorry before letting him lift her arms forward. She waited.. then something soft and fluffy touched her hands. She opened her eyes and they soon widened to what she saw on her hands. A light brown fluffy teddy bear sat on them, staring at her with black round eyes. She smiled tenderly as she hugged it tightly. Her gaze softened. "Th-Thank you.." she said softly as she nuzzled her nose on its soft fur.

"No problem." he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked as she brushed aside a few stray hairs that fell to her face. He pointed at a stall nearby.

"Over there. It's like a peace offering because.. I really can't go on anymore rides." Meredy pouted again but finally sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine.. but because of that, you have to treat me for snacks!"

They ate in a small bakery just outside the park. The other half of the day was spent playing games in stalls or solving riddles made of magic in the _riddle house_, one that can be found in the park as well. It had been a long day and they did so many things together but every good thing has an end.  
They sat at the edge of a wooden pier, watching the Sun set beyond the visible water. Things were quiet except for the splashes of water and the birds flying over them. Through that silence, Meredy was deep in thought. There was something nagging the back of her mind, a question she had tried to forget but it keep forcing itself to resurface. But she also knew it was an inevitable topic. It would be asked or said sooner or later. It may be best to ask it now.

"I'm so tired. Whew." she said, piercing the silence. She hang her head low to emphasize it. Then she felt a hand on her head and moved her, leaving her head resting on Xian's shoulder. She blushed hard at his sudden action but kept her eyes closed and stayed in the position. She kept her stuffed toy close. Although somehow, she felt happy. Her lips curved to a small smile. Anybody who passed by would think they were a couple. Then she remembered something..

"Xian.."

"Meredy, I'm glad you're still the same as you were before." he said, cutting her sentence. "I thought you changed." he continued. She couldn't help but smile. Another silence.

"Uhm.. Xian, there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"What happened..?" she asked, not knowing how to put it in words properly. Fortunately for her, he knew what she meant right away, saving her from explanations. He shifted, causing her to leave their current position. "So-Sorry! I-If you don't want to answer, it's oka―"

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you." Xian said. He closed his eyes, puting the scenes together piece by piece...

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait more than one month for this chapter. I've just been busy =(

I hope you guys enjoyed a VERY short Xian and Meredy moment. Though I think it was rushed. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

***Title:** Alive With Revenge

**Genre:** Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance

**Word Count: **2355

**Summary:** Ultear and Meredy are on a vacation in an island resort, away from Crime Sorciere life... But what if they meet someone from their past? A survivor in Meredy's town? Wouldn't you say that revenge is sweeter than ties..?

**A/N:** Chapter five! Yay! :D I promise there would be some Meredy and Xian moments in later chapters. Of course ;)

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Fairy Tail.. T.T I also **do not** own the story outline of this chapter. It was someone's suggestions to me. Without those suggestions, these chapter wouldn't exist. Thank you, Tsunashi777. And sorry if I did some changes.

* * *

**Chapter Five - My Story**

"Big brother! Big brother!" said a young girl's voice repeatedly. She ran enthusiastically to a young boy standing by the door. "Don't forget your pwomise!" she said, gazing up at him with such a brilliant smile on her face. The boy ruffled his sister's hair affectionately.

"Of course I won't, Lia! I was just getting ready to leave." he said, causing his sister to squeal in glee. He smiled back at her. Today was his beloved sister's birthday and he promised he'd go get her her favorite flowers and he never breaks a promise. He packed his hiking tools and set off to leave after hearing a list of things on how to stay safe from his mother.

His destination wasn't really that far. It was slightly more than a mile away from their village. The patch of flowers was by a hillside, just by a cave he and Lia found and made as their "secret base". It was the same day they discovered the flowers and since then, his sister was inlove with them, hoping she could go and visit them everyday... if it were not for her disability. She had a sickness only one out of a thousand gets and she was that unlucky one. This nurtured his passion for protecting his sister and making her happy and she was glad to accept his efforts. She and her mother were his only family left, his father dying in some mission he took as a mage. He was the only one left to protect them. But he himself doesn't even know if he had inherited his father's magic potential. Either way, he will still protect his family until the end, no matter what.

He arrived at their special place. It was still the same as the last time, he remarked. But this month was when the flowers were in full bloom, when they were at their best. Almost like it's meant for his sister. He picked a few flowers that appealed to him the most, not like there was much difference. He smelled smoke, though he dismissed it as someone burning logs again. He took his time, knowing he had all the time in the world before the sun sets. Not soon after, he had filled Lia's basket with flowers, still glistening with their morning dews. He lay on the glass to watch up at the sky above but what he witnessed was far more than what he expected.

"Smoke?! From our town!" he said, seeing thick clouds of black smoke emitting from the direction of his hometown. He grabbed the basket and went on a mad dash to the place.

He ran down the slope, tripping occasionally from twigs and stones that were scattered about. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him now was to get home and make sure everyone's safe, to see it was just an accidental fire and nothng serious. He ran and ran until he came to an abrupt stop, mere inches away from a small figure lying on the ground. She moaned and he immediately recognized the once angelic voice turned hoarse.

"Lia!" he cried, cradling her gently into his arms. Her clothes were tattered and she had terrible burns and wounds on her body.

"Brother.. I came.. to warn you... Mother! She's..." she said, barely audible.

"I know, I know. Shh.. just rest." he replied, wishing he had the same powers as his dad, to heal the wounded.

"It was a woman.. who.. our town.." she tried to say. "Th-The flo..wers.." He gave her the basket and she stared at it, magic coming back into her eyes for that moment. "They're..beautiful... Xian." She smiled before drawing her last breath with a silent "thank you".

"Lia?" he stared at her inert body, unable to accept the reality. "Lia?!" But it was the inevitable truth that he cannot avoid. Voices were heard from a distance, obviously indicating they saw him. He cried, hugging her inert body close.

"There! There he is!" said one tall guy, wearing a certain symbol on his clothing, one Xian would never forget. The man ran towards him, ready to strike him down. But...

"LIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!" Darkness swept across his surroundings, it's center encircling him. He continued to scream, the wave growing stronger with each second. He screamed until nothing came out but a husky croak. The man pursuing him suddenly disappeared. He stood up upon hearing others coming. He ran away, not looking back. It was the only thing left to do after losing everything he had. He stayed in the forest for as long as he can, surviving with nothing but what the forest could provide.. Until he finally gave up on life. He closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness himself.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Xian's eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes focused on the blue sky above him, but it didn't x the same depth it usually had. He tried to look around but something held his head in place. He wasn't under the sky..

"Ah! I see you're awake." a voice said. He tried to activate his magic but nothing happened. "Don't bother using magic. Yours won't work in my lab. You've been asleep for a day. You must've been tired eh?" said a man looking down at him vulnerable body. You glared at him. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Brain, the master scientist of this place. I saw great magic potential in you and yet you were just lying on the ground. I will bring many great fortunes to you. For now, just stay there and... endure this." A series of magic waves entered him, giving him extreme jolts of pain. He screamed shamelessly, unable to bear it. "This is Archive magic. It will store magic data into your brain and enhance your own magic."

...

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"He.. Hey.. Hey..! Wake up.!"

"Hmm.. wha.?" Xian looked around. Once again, he was in an unknown place. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached. He remembered the events that happened and tears started forming in his eyes.

"What? You're crying already? You just came!" said a voice followed by a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jerked away out of instinct. "Whoa! Easy there!" said the owner of the hand. Xian turned around to see another boy, almost the same age. He was thin and had bags under his eyes yet the smile on his face was still so bright, a smile that made his silver hair seem to shine as well. "I'm Tim! Nice to meet you roomie!"

"Roo..mie?" he uttered, dumbfounded by the situation.

"Yeah. Roomie? Roommate? It's my first time to have one. Hahaha!"

"I don't get what's going on.. who are you? And how can you still laugh like that?"

"I'm Tim. I just said that. And we're one of the hundreds of 'test subjects' Brain has. We're imprisoned in cages like this. How can I laugh? One word, kid. Optimism!" Tim said enthusiastically. He tapped the wall with a steady tune.

"Brain... I don't want to go back to him." Xian said helplessly, tears forming in his eyes again after visions of the previous experiment on him surfaced.

"Nobody wants to. But we are forced to go there every single day.." He placed a hand on Xian's head. "But don't worry, I'll protect you!" he said, smiling from ear to ear. At that moment, for some reason, Xian felt the safety he once felt from his hometown, a feeling he never thought he'd feel again.

"Thank you." said the black-haired boy timidly.

"You know, I heard your story.. my town... was also destroyed by the very same mages." Xian's eyes widened.

"Really?! You saw her too, didn't you?! What does she look like?!" Rage and sadness resurfaced upon remembering and knowing how much of a monster they were to destroy so many towns.

"I did. Her name is Ultear." he answered calmly.

"Then you must want revenge too!"

"No.. Revenge is.. useless. It won't give you back anything. Just forget about them." he explained, looking outside of their window.

"How could I forg―" A shout from down the hall broke the moment.

"Prisoner 124! You're next!"

"..That's me.." Tim said, moving towards the cell bars.

"What?! You're giving yourself that easily?" Xian said, surprised by his companions cooperation.

"There's nothing else to do for now."

"I will think of a way to escape."

"I've already made a plan. But it's not yet the right time." Another shout signified they were coming to get him. "Just wait, my friend. A little more patience." Then came the guards that took him away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Months have passed and yet, Tim made no action. Everyday of their lives there was filled with screams, from those around them or theirs themselves. But being their for so long, they've slowly gotten used to the pain. Even through the midst of this all, Xian noticed how rarely Brain showed up for experiments.

"Tim.. When are we leaving this wretched place?" he asked one time, growing impatient with each passing day.

"Soon." the silver-haired boy answered nonchalantly.

"But why not now?!" he retorted. His roommate sighed.

"You want to leave now? Fine. Later night, we'll put my plan into action." Xian just nodded, not knowing what to say. Not too soon, night has arrived. Xian and Tim were running silently through the halls of the place, sneaking through holes, taking hidden passages Tim had discovered, all the things a prisoner shouldn't do― much less even know. Xian asked how he knew and when he made all these and all Tim said was he'd been here too long.

"What were you waiting for? Why take so long to escape? It seems this have been planned too well to even fail." He sighed.

"You notice how Brain is becoming less and less present in experiments? It's pretty obvious how he's also.. experimenting with himself. So he's busy." Tim explained.

"Obvious for you maybe."

"Shoot..." Tim suddenly said, stopping at a door. "No..nonono! This is the final obstacle! It's supposed to be open! We could've gotten outside by n―" he was cut off by a hard slap on his face that brought him to his knees. Xian turned around to see Brain, although he seemed different than before.

"Brain.."

"It was an Obvious escape route. So I locked it starting last week. Maybe it still wasn't the right time to escape?" Brain said, laughing menacingly. Xian immediately regretted forcing his roommate to leave too early. "And I'm no longer Brain! I am ZERO! Oh how that number plays in my mouth. Hahaha! It means nothing yet still has a value!" Another cackle from the maniac. Tim suddenly charged at him, using his magic, fire, to attack. Xian followed his lead, using the darkness to blind the enemy. But just like with a flick of a hand, it dissipated.

"I-Impossible..! Our magic should've gotten stronger with your experiments!" the two boys yelled, attacking him continuously.

"You think I would let you get stronger than me?! Hahahaha! Foolish boys!" Zero laughed, swiftly dodging the attacks. "Your powers are nothing! And to think my experiment on my body still isn't complete!"

"Damn.. this isn't working. I have a plan B, Xian. But..." the silver-haired whispered enough for only them to hear.

"But what?"

"Follow my lead." he said as he started taunting the madman. Things followed through too well and finally, managed to make a blow on their enemy.

"Impossible! How could you hit me!" the man said, growing out of control and losing momentum in the fight. Things started turning to the favor of the young. They did combos and with teamwork, were able to bring Zero to his knees. It was a dream come true.. and a dream it still is..

"Something isn't right.." Tim said, stopping all of a sudden. Zero's eyes started glowing unnaturally. The man faced at Xian.

"Do you know the punishment for those who oppose me?!" Zero asked, clenching his fist in anger. "DEATH!" he yelled, lasers shooting from his eyes towards the boy. It all happened too fast. But Xian found himself flat on the floor, covered with warm liquid.. but it wasn't his blood. He looked at the sight in front of him in horror. Tim had pushed him out of the way saving his life at the cost of his own.

"No.."

"You see what happens when you... what the.." Blackness started forming around Zero. It closed in into him and when came in contact with his skin, sliced through it. He yelled in pain, trying to escape, begging to be spared.

"You killed him! You killed him!" Xian screamed, tears streaming down his eyes. He held out his hand, gaining better control of his power. He slowly closed his hand, bring the intensity of the black tornado stronger and more lethal. "Die.." he finally said, closing his fist and bring waves of black to clash. Zero succumbed into the darkness, not able to do anything at all. Xian fell to his knees beside Tim. His chest rose and fell from his shallow breathing. "Tim! I'll help you! Come on."

"No. Don't.. I wont... survive this..anyway. Go. Live yo-ur.. life." he said in between coughs.

"I won't leave you! You.. You helped me! You helped me forget about revenge, about all the dark things in my mind. I thank you for that. I owe you for that! Please.."

"Thank you too. But you have to go. The guards.."

"Tim!"

"Thank you..Xian. I am proud.. to call you my.. brother.." And with that, he drew his final breath with a smile on his face. His became hollow. Xian closed it, clenching his fists after. He destroyed the door with a magic he recognized as Zero's.

"I'll make them pay.. The ones who hurt me.. I'll make you all regret! Ultear.. you were the cause of all this!" he yelled, killing all the guards that appeared that moment. He stepped out and touched the ground with his bare feet for the first time again.

* * *

**A/N:** At last! I finished it! What do you think? Honestly, I think it was a bit rushed.. I won't update for a while because of incoming exams. But I'll try, my dear readers ^^


End file.
